Interior signage is very useful for hospitals, educational campuses, museums, and office buildings for room identification, personnel identification, directions, and directories. Modular signage has become popular because of its particularly advantage when there are frequent changes in personnel, relocation of internal departments, or other information. When one portion of the signage needs revision, a particular element or section can be replaced with the other labels remaining untouched or merely relocated.
Modular signage includes individual elongated labels or plates that are individually mounted onto a base plate. End caps are then spring mounted to aesthetically trim out the signage and to deter casual and unauthorized removal of the end cans and labels.
The elongated plates are mounted on a singular base plate that has beveled channels running almost the entire width of the plate. The plate made from aluminum needs to have the channels machined therein which is a costly operation. The base plate needs to be sized at the factory and is not amenable to change in size at the end site of the signage. As such, blank elongated plates are often used as filler when fewer labels are needed. These blank spots are often undesirable from both an aesthetic and marketing viewpoint.
What is needed is a base plate for a modular signage assembly that can be easily mounted on a wall and can be easily manufactured and easily cut to length on site as needed.